1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly, to a connecting device with a movable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector is for fixing an electronic device at a predetermined position of a circuit board directly, so that the electronic device is electrically connected to the circuit board for transmitting signals. Thus, a connecting slot of the electronic device has to be inserted into the conventional connector at a predetermined installing direction. However, installation of the conventional connector spends more labor hours and has inconvenient assembly. If a user assembles the electronic device divergent from the predetermined installing direction, the connecting slot of the electronic device might be damaged easily resulting in functional failure. And if the installing direction of the electronic device needs to be changed, the conventional connector needs to be changed to conform to the corresponding installing direction. Therefore, manufacturing cost is raised, and assembly of the conventional connector is inconvenient.